Circuit board operation is tested prior to assembly of circuit boards in various products to verify operational integrity of the circuit board components. For test operations, an electrical connection or interface is made between the circuit components of the circuit board and test equipment or a test engine. The electrical connection or interface between the test equipment and the circuit board is established through a test fixture. The test fixture includes first and second interfaces including a plurality of terminals and the test fixture includes a plurality of leads electrically connecting the plurality of terminals on the first interface to the plurality of terminals on the second interface. For test operations, terminals on the first interface electrically couple to terminals or probes on the test equipment and terminals on the second interface electrically couple to terminals of a circuit board under test.
Different circuit board designs have different terminal or electrical configurations and thus different test fixtures with different terminal or electrical configurations are used to test different circuit board configurations. Test fixtures are removably coupled to the test equipment to install different test fixtures depending upon the circuit board configuration under test. For accurate test operations, terminals on the first interface of the test fixture must be accurately aligned with terminals or probes of the test equipment and terminals on the second interface must be accurately aligned with terminals on the circuit board under test to assure proper electrical connection between the test equipment or assembly and the circuit board. The process of aligning and assembling the test fixture relative to the test assembly can be time consuming and alignment can be difficult slowing test operations. Embodiments of the present invention address this and other problems and provides advantages and features not recognized nor appreciated by the prior art.